


Tiny Body, Big Heart

by Femalemarvelfanatic, M1das



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fairy!Steve, Implied Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes, M/M, Student!Tony, Tiny!Tony, Vampire school, Vampire!Bucky, Vampires, mentioned Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter - Freeform, student!bucky, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalemarvelfanatic/pseuds/Femalemarvelfanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1das/pseuds/M1das
Summary: After Loki casts a spell on Tony to make him tiny, the vampire is struggling to do everyday things. Thankfully, Bucky is there to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

     Tony Stark looked up at his new home for the next several hundred years, ‘ _Dracula’s Academy for Newly-Turned Vampires_ ’. As a vampire who had been turned just over a month ago, by his former friend, Obadiah Stane, he had been automatically accepted into this school so that he could learn how to be a vampire. He hadn’t even applied. The night after he had been turned, he had gotten a letter in the mail, stating that he was accepted to the school, and to be there by three o’clock in the morning in one month’s time, October first, two-thousand-eighteen.

    Standing with the rest of the new students, including a very talkative teenage-looking vampire named Peter, he waited as a dark-skinned bald man with an eyepatch, who was wearing all black (“That’s Nick Fury, the Deputy Headmaster,” Peter whispered to him.), started talking to them. “Shut up and pay attention! There are four houses: Avengers, Hydra, Shield, and Guardians. Your house has already been decided, so no whining! Each house is split in two, based on gender. From there, you’ll be put in dorms based on how long you’ve been a vampire. Here are your houses.” He handed out a piece of paper to everyone, which had the name of the house they were in, their class schedule for the year, and a map of the whole campus. “Now find your own damn way to the Great Hall! You have maps. Use them!” Then he suddenly transformed into a bat, startling most of the students, and flew away.

    Tony looked down at the paper. ‘ _Avengers. Good! And my first class is tonight right after sunset. History, with Professor Coulson. Now, how do I get to the Great Hall from here…?_ ’ He started walking and within a few minutes, he was there. Looking around, he saw four long tables, each with a banner in the middle indicating the different houses. Seeing the Avengers banner, he quickly walked over and took a seat.

    “Greetings!” He turned and saw a very large blond man looking at him and grinning. “My name is Thor, Son of Odin. This is my brother, Loki.”

    Tony leaned forward to see past Thor. There was a tall, thin man with black hair beside him, with his nose buried in a book. Loki glanced up briefly. “Hello,” he said, before going back to his reading.

    “Hi! I’m Tony…” Thor held up his hand to stop him, mid-sentence, and pointed. At the front of the room was another long table where the professors sat. Tony recognized Professor Fury, and sitting next to him was...a bat. He tilted his head in confusion.

    “That’s the Headmaster, Professor Stan Lee. He’s really old and a little bit...batty, if you’ll forgive the pun. He tends to forget which form he’s in,” someone whispered into his ear. He turned and looked at the table to his right. Sitting at the Hydra table, and leaning over the aisle to talk to Tony, was a very attractive man, who appeared to be in his mid- to late-twenties, wearing all black, with long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a silver-colored strap. He was about to introduce himself to the man when he heard wings flapping.

    Tony looked back to the professors’ table to see Professor Lee fly from his chair and land on the podium. The Headmaster opened his mouth but no sound came out. Another teacher stood, walked over to the podium and quietly reminded him to change back into a human. After a few seconds of silence, the bat slowly began to transform into an elderly man.

    “Welcome to Dracula’s Academy,” he said, then walked back to his chair and sat down. At that moment, a colony of about a hundred bats flew in. In each of the bat’s claws was a chain, which was attached to a plate holding various food. A few bats also carried pitchers.

    “What do you want to drink?” Thor asked politely.

    “O-positive, please,” he requested, before putting food on his plate as well as Thor’s. The blond filled his glass, then looked down at his plate to see food already on it.

    “Thank you,” he said. “So tell me a little about yourself, Tony. How long have you been a vampire? How did you get turned?”

    “Oh, well, I’ve only been a vampire for a month,” Tony said. “I was...someone that I thought was a friend, and also _human_ , attacked me. He broke into my house when I wasn’t there and waited for me to come home. When I walked in, I got a phone call from another friend, but as soon as I tilted my head to answer, he bit me. God...it was awful. What about you?”

    “Loki and I were out late one night because we went to a revel, and we were attacked by two vampires on our way home.” Tony nodded, then finished his meal and went to bed.

    “When does the class start?” he asked one of the vampires by his side, named Clint Barton, that night.

    “In half an hour,” he said.

    “Do you have, like, a bell or something?”

    “What type of school has a bell?” one of the youngest vampires, Bruce Banner, said, chuckling.

    “Human schools,” Tony answered. Everyone seemed confused. “It tells when each class starts.” ‘ _Well, this is an international school. Maybe human schools don’t have bells where they’re from._ ’

    “Disgusting! Imagine all that noise," Loki said. “I’m going to class. Don’t want to be late for Astrology.”

    “I’m going with you,” Brunhilde said, and ran to catch up with Loki’s pace.

    “I’m heading to class, too,” Clint said, and one-by-one, the Avengers left their table.

    “I guess I’ll go alone, then,” Tony murmured to himself, gathering his things and following the confusing map.

    After the first few classes of the night, Tony was bored and tired of repeating himself. The professors made everyone say their name and one interesting thing about themselves, and _then_ he had to take a test in each class so the professors could see what everyone’s skill level was. He had aced his History test...at least the human questions. He’d loved that subject since he was a child and his Aunt Peggy had told him stories of World War Two and Captain America. But he just _knew_ he had completely failed anything vampire-related.

    It wasn’t until he got to his Transformation class, with Professor Potts, that he actually learned anything that night. She first had everyone change various body parts, then do a full transformation. He had done really well going from a human into a bat. Unfortunately, changing back into a human wasn’t as easy. He got stuck in a kind of in-between state, with a human body and bat wings, and there was nothing the teacher could do about it. “It’s up to you to finish the transformation,” she said. It was _very_ unhelpful.

    His Flying class, taught by Professor Rhodes, didn’t go any better. He spent the first half hour practicing flapping his wings, then taking a few quick steps to get off the ground. But then the professor had him fly around in circles a few feet above the ground, and he kept smacking into the barrier wall that had been set up so that students didn’t get too far away. By the end of the class, Tony felt like his body and wings were one giant bruise.

    “Mister Stark, I would like to talk to you after class,” Professor Rhodes said before dismissing everyone else.

    “Yes, Professor?” He walked up to his professor, and saw another student next to him.

    “This is James Barnes. I’d like him to be your tutor for this class. You are one of the worst flyers I’ve ever seen, and if you don’t improve _quickly_ you will fail.” Tony nodded and turned to see the man who had told him about Professor Lee.

    “Call me Bucky,” the man said.

    “Hi. It’s nice to…” He was cut off by the sound of somebody yelling.

    “THOR!” Loki screamed at his brother. Tony saw the blond running toward him. He looked back at Loki, but didn’t have time to react before he was hit by a blast of magic, which knocked him onto his back. As he sat up, he noticed that everything and everyone around him had gotten much, _much_ taller than it had been.

    “What the hell?”

    Bucky knelt next to him. “Loki hit you with one of his spells, and you shrank, so you’re about four inches tall.”

    Tony winced. “Could you lower your voice? You’re yelling. How could Loki have done that? He’s a vampire! _I’m_ a vampire, and I can’t do that!”

    “I’m not yelling,” he whispered. “It just sounds like it because your tiny ears are sensitive. Loki was adopted by Thor’s family when he was a baby, and he learned magic from his adoptive mother when he was a kid, before he got turned.”

    Loki approached the two men. “My apologies, Tony. I was aiming for my brother and missed.”

    “Fix me!” the tiny vampire demanded.

    “I can’t. The spell doesn’t work like that. It was meant as a punishment for Thor. Our mother gave me a set of decorative knives, made from the horns of a bilchsteim, for protection while I’m here, and he broke the handle on one of them. The spell will wear off on its own, after the appropriate time has past.”

    “Well, how long will _that_ take?” Bucky asked.

    “One month.”

    “ _What?! I have to stay like this for a month?!_ ” Tony was so upset about being tiny that his voice was getting shrill.

    “I do apologize for this,” he repeated, then walked away.

    Tony grumbled a bit and stood up. “So, now what?”

    Bucky looked at him for a few seconds, then said, “I’ll help you with whatever you need. We’ll get through this together, little one.”

    “Barnes! Stark!” They turned and saw the Deputy Headmaster. “I’ve arranged to have you both stay in a private room in the Shield Tower for the next month. I’ve also rearranged your schedules to match. You’ll take every class together, eat together at Shield’s table, and sleep in the same room. For the next month, you two will be joined at the damn hip.” He walked away.

    “I can’t believe Fury’s making you take care of him!” They turned to see Brock Rumlow standing close by.

    “I’m just doing this because I don't want to look bad in front of Professor Fury. I really need extra credit in his subject. I can already tell that I’m going to fail his class if I don’t get it.” He stood up and started walking back to the castle, while Tony flew awkwardly, trying to catch up up with Bucky's speed. “Can’t you fly properly? That’s annoying as fuck.”

    Tony pretended to be offended, but it didn’t last. Bucky caught him mid-air and put him inside his jacket pocket, with only his head sticking out. Tony was partially glad since his tiny body suddenly got very cold in the October weather, but sharing space with Bucky’s heavy cell phone, pack of cigarettes, and lighter was a little uncomfortable. Brock nodded and walked away.

    “Oh, thank God they changed my house!” Bucky sighed as soon as they were alone. “Hydra is the worst! I honestly don’t know if I could stand staying there for a few more hundred years.” He put his hands on his pockets, without realizing that he almost crushed the vampire inside it. “You would hate it there! They’d pick on you for being nerdy and small.”

    “ _I am not nerdy!_ ”

    The taller vampire chuckled. “Yeah, right. Whatever you say.” He was still laughing as they went back inside to look at their new home for the next month.


	2. Chapter 2

    When they got to their new home in Shield, they went straight up to their dorm room, and saw an absolutely gorgeous four-poster bed, made out of mahogany wood, with black and red sheets on the bed, and heavy curtains to block out the sun so the students didn’t burn. The only problem was that there was only one bed.

    “Um...are we supposed to share the bed, or…?” Tony asked, not seeing a smaller one for himself.

    “That’s...probably not a great idea,” Bucky said. “You’re tiny. I might roll over and squish you if we share the bed. But I have an idea. Give me a minute.” He gently lifted the tiny vampire out of his pocket and placed him on the bedside table, then reached into his suitcase, which had been packed and brought into his new room with Tony by the school’s bats, and pulled out a bag full of cotton balls. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Don’t judge me! I have these because I cut myself shaving sometimes. Now, hold still. I have to see how many cotton balls-tall you are.” He opened the package and pulled out three cotton balls, then held them up against the smaller man. “Three? Meh...let’s go with four. And two cotton balls wide. Plus one cotton ball for a pillow. Four plus two plus one is seven. So, seven cotton balls!” He got out the right amount, then pulled out a small sewing kit.

    “You sew, too?” Tony asked, not trying to be mean.

    “I grew up in a time where there wasn’t really a lot of money. My friend’s ma taught me how to sew so I could patch my own clothes if I needed to. The uniform was really expensive. I can’t afford to buy a new one if something happens to this one.” Tony nodded. Bucky arranged six of the cotton balls into the shape of a bed, and quickly sewed them together, then put the last cotton ball on top of one of the short sides. “There! Your bed is done!”

    “Thank you!” The smaller man leaned forward and hugged his new friend’s hand.

    “You’re welcome!” He smiled, then started walking to the door. “Now, come on. Let’s go get some dinner and go to bed, then tonight, I need to go down to the meadow. I have a friend who’s a fairy, and I want to ask him if he could use some of his magic to shrink your clothes.”

    “Why?” Tony asked, flapping his wings as fast as he could to keep up with Bucky. “Loki admitted to making a mistake by shrinking me, which means he owes me. Why can’t we just make Loki shrink my clothes?”

    “We _could_ ,” the other man said, stopping so that the tiny vampire could land next to him. “But I hate him, so… No.”

    “Why do you hate him?” The two vampires walking into the Great Hall and sat down at Shield’s table.

    “We’re from rival clans. I’m an Assamite because I got turned by somebody from that clan, and he’s a Tremere for the same reason. When we first got to this school, I tried to make friends with him. I thought it would be easier since no one from our clans was around to tell us we _couldn’t_ be friends. But as soon as I introduced myself, he stabbed me.” Thor looked over from his seat at the Avengers table.

    “Loki was just being friendly! That’s how he shows affection. I’ve been stabbed by him at least once a night since we were five.”

    Bucky rolled his eyes. “He needs to pick a different way to show affection.” He turned back to Tony. “So, we’re going to Steve for help.”

    “Oh. Well, if he can shrink my clothes, do you think he could _unshrink_ me?”

    “Well, maybe.” Bucky shrugged. “We can ask when we see him.”

    “Ok. So, why can’t we just send him a message to come here?”

    “Fairies aren’t allowed in the castle.”

    “Why not?”

    “Fairies are very…” He paused for a moment, considering his words. “They have a high sex-drive. There are stories of them using their magic to seduce students, sleeping with them, then giving birth to vampire-fairies. Students have even dared each other to sneak out and sleep with a fairy. So, the Headmaster banned all of them.” Bucky began putting food on Tony’s plate as he spoke.

    “Um...maybe we should just share a plate,” the tiny vampire said. “I can’t eat this much food.” The other vampire nodded, then began eating from the plate. He looked over a few minutes later to see Tony just sitting there and not eating.

    “What’s wrong?”

    “Nothing. I just...the food is so _big_. Would you...could you cut some small pieces for me, please? I would do it myself, but the flatware is too big for me to use,” Tony asked, feeling embarrassed that he had to ask.

    “Of course! I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t think about that,” Bucky apologized, then cut everything in half. One half of the food he left alone for him to eat. He cut the other half of the food into pea-sized pieces for Tony to eat.

    After both vampires filled their bellies, they went back up to their room, where Bucky found a handkerchief for Tony to use as a blanket while the tiny vampire got undressed, then they both went to sleep for the day.

    That night, Tony took a shower in the sink, and brushed his teeth with a tiny toothbrush and toothpaste that they had just made, while Bucky sat by the window, smoking a cigarette. As he came back into the room and started getting dressed in the school’s uniform, a shirt, tie, and suit, with Oxfords, all in black, he could feel his chest getting tighter. The smokiness in the room got so bad that it made him cough horribly, and Bucky looked over.

    “Are you ok?” He asked, concerned. Tony shook his head.

    “Asthma,” he tried to say, but couldn’t get enough breath in his lungs to do it.

    “Shit. You have asthma, just like Stevie used to!” Bucky quickly stamped out his cigarette, then walked into the bathroom and threw away the rest of the pack and his lighter. “I’m so sorry, little one! I didn’t know! I’ll never smoke again. I swear!”

    An hour later, when everybody started getting to classes, Bucky put Tony’s clothes into a bag which he slung over his shoulder, then put Tony in his pocket, and climbed a tree that made jumping over the school’s tall fences much easier.

    “We can’t miss class!” Tony screamed from inside Bucky’s pocket.

    “Of course we can! You are such a _nerd_.” They spent some time arguing over the subject with Tony defending that he was not a nerd just because he liked learning and Bucky saying “That’s the definition of being a nerd!” Tony didn’t respond to that, but asked how close they were to the meadow.

    “We’re almost there, sweetheart,” Bucky said, and put Tony on his shoulder so the tiny vampire could see the place.

    It was everything Tony thought a fairy village would look like. It was colorful and bright, with houses made out of flowers and a tiny stream running through it, and he swore he saw one tiny fairy riding a mouse like a horse.

    “Hey, Bucky! You come for some fun?” a tall and blonde fairy asked, changing from the tiny fairy size to a normal human size, but he still glowed like a tiny fairy would. Tony didn’t know fairies could glow.

    “It’s from our magic,” the blond said. “We can do all kinds of things with it. Including reading minds.”

    “Tony, this is my friend, Steve,” Bucky introduced. “Steve, this is Tony.”

    “It’s nice to meet you,” Steve said to him, then looked at his friend. “He’s really small. Is he a vampire-fairy, like Scott?”

    “Did you know that a vampire and a fairy can have a child, even if they’re both men?” Bucky asked seriously.

    The fairy looked like he was close to fainting. “I have a son…?” The taller vampire burst out laughing.

    “No! I’m just kidding, Stevie! He… You remember I told you about Loki? Well, Loki cast a spell that was supposed to hit Thor, but he missed, and Tony got shrunk.”

    “Can you unshrink me?” Tony asked, getting impatient.

    Steve blinked, then shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. Only the person who casts a spell can lift it.”

    “But Loki said it would end on its own. _After a month!_ ”

    Steve looked sad. “I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do.” Tony nodded sadly, then climbed off Bucky’s shoulder and disappeared back into his pocket.

    “It’s ok, Steve. We knew it was kind of a longshot anyway. But, listen. Could you do us a favor and shrink Tony’s clothes? What he’s wearing now is what he had on when Loki’s spell hit him.”

    “Yeah, of course I can!” Tony poked his head out. “Are they in that bag? Give it to me.” He held his hand out and took the bag from Bucky, then proceeded to empty it onto the ground. Tony shrieked in protest.

    “My clothes! Those shoes are _Italian leather_ , you _ass_!”

    “Hush, little one,” Bucky said soothingly.

    “Yeah, _little one_! Hush!” Steve said mockingly before closing his eyes. Tony glared at the fairy. Both vampires watched as Steve’s magic, golden in color, glowed brightly. It slowly dripped out of his fingers and wrapped itself around Tony's clothes and made them look like they had caught on fire, but when the light faded and wasn’t as bright, the two men could see that they were the perfect size for the tiny vampire.

    “Thank you, Steve,” Bucky said, and Tony repeated his words. “We owe you for this. But for right now, we should go. Tony wants to get to class.”

    “You’re welcome,” Steve said, putting Tony’s clothes back into the bag and handing it to his friend.

    “I’ll see you soon, Steve. Say ‘hi’ to your wife for me?” the taller vampire requested.

    “Sure! You know, you should visit more often. Peggy misses you.”

    “You’re right. I should. Maybe this weekend?” Steve nodded and the two vampires turned to leave, but before they could get too far away, the fairy spoke up again.

    “Hey, Tony?” The tiny vampire flew up to Bucky’s shoulder to look at the blond. “Just so you know, that spell is permanent! Have fun wearing your precious shoes for the last time,” he cackled.

    “ _What?!_ ”

    “Tony, you’re rich,” Bucky reminded him gently. “You can just buy another pair, and a whole new wardrobe.” Tony just cried on their way back to the castle.

    Unfortunately, his mood didn’t improve for the rest of the night. Bucky tried _everything_ …jokes, candies, which he broke into small pieces for the smaller vampire… He even ran down to the school’s kitchen to get a bowl, and filled it with hot water and soap so Tony could have a bubble bath,  _and_ offered to wash the other man’s hair for him. His sisters had _loved_ taking baths and getting their hair washed when they were in a bad mood, but that didn’t work either, and he was running out of ideas on how to cheer up the tiny vampire. Maybe his friend just needed to be left alone for a while. He changed into his pajamas, grabbed a book, and started reading for a little while before bed. After about twenty minutes, he felt the bed dip as Tony landed on it and stood on the edge.

    “Bucky? I’m really sorry,” he said.

    “It’s ok, little one.” Bucky looked up from his book. “These last few days have been really hard on you. I should have known that the stress would get to you eventually.” The tiny vampire nodded, then switched the subject.

    “Whatcha reading?” he asked, walking over and sitting on Bucky’s shoulder.

    “It’s the biography of Dracula.”

    “That’s sounds interesting. I wish I could read it.”

    “Well, why can’t you?”

    “Loki shrunk me, so everything became smaller, including my eyes. So, there’s less light coming in for my brain to process, and the rest of my head is putting pressure on it a bit, which is creating astigmatism.”

    “I have no idea what you just said, but...basically, tiny you is blind as a...well, as a bat?”

    “Yes and no.” Tony shrugged. “I can’t see well enough to read, or see things far away, but I can see things that are about twenty feet away.”

    “Oh. Well, since you can’t read right now, do you want me to read to you?”

    Tony smiled. “Yes, please!” Bucky opened the book to the first chapter.

    “Vlad the Third, more commonly known as Dracula, was born in fourteen thirty-one in Târgovişte, in the central region of Romania…” After an hour, he looked down to see Tony with his wings wrapped around his body, fast asleep. ‘ _Cutest vampire ever!_ ’ He gently lifted the tiny vampire off his shoulder and placed him on his cotton ball-bed. “Sleep well, little one,” he whispered, covering the man with his handkerchief-blanket, before turning and going to bed.

    A few hours later, Tony woke to find that he was in his own bed. He looked over and saw Bucky sleeping close by. Suddenly, he started to feel cold, so he climbed out of bed and half-flew, half-climbed his way onto Bucky’s bed. After a few minutes of just watching, to make sure the taller vampire wouldn’t roll over and crush him in his sleep, he walked over, climbed onto his shoulder, then curled up and fell asleep for the rest of the day.


End file.
